Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf 2
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Just because you think your done with the past, doesn't mean your past is done with you. T for implied mature content. Just to be Safe. Major Shelma hintage, Dred
1. Cravings

**NOTICE::: **So soon, right. Okay, this story is T for some more implied content in later chapters. I don't feel its subject to change too much, but anyways.

**Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf 2**

**Chapter 1**

**Carvings**

The gang was glad that Thanksgiving had ended, and everyone had returned home. It was Saturday now, and they had attempted some cleaning, but had quickly given up. It was early afternoon, messages on the answering machine ranted, most good byes from relatives and good wishes. A few cases that Fred was uncertain about taking, since most seemed pretty far fetched, they tried to avoid murders as much as possible. Shaggy sat at the kitchen table, staring at his food, he had thought the turning in his stomach was hunger, but it wasn't it. He'd woken up this morning in complete agony, Velma had told him it was probably from snarfing down all those leftovers and then running through the house the other day. He had agreed, but something doubted that. Shaggy stood and walked into the living room, a growl greeted him.

"Geez, Scoob!" Shaggy took a step back, Scooby looked confused, and then wagged his tail.

"Rorry, Raggy! R'you rartled re." said Scooby happily as he jumped on the couch.

"It's okay Scoob. Like man, you startled me." said Shaggy headed outside, maybe some cool air would make his stomach feel better.

He walked along the block casually. He saw the Mystery Machine coming down the road, Daphne and Velma waved, they'd gone to the store for some steak and tofu dogs for dinner. The van pulled along side him, he walked to the window, Daphne was driving.

"Hey Shag, where you headed?" asked Daphne.

"Like, Just going for a walk, my stomach's still bothering me," said Shaggy as he leaned on the passenger

"We got some pain relievers for you." said Velma, reaching over the seat.

"Hey, like what's that smell?" asked Shaggy.

"What smell?" asked Daphne.

"Smells... kind of... coppery." said Shaggy, it was coming from the van.

"Maybe its something we bought at the store," said Velma, sitting back on the seat.

"Must be it, Thanks." said Shaggy taking one of the medicine.

"Well, see you back at home, Shag." said Velma as Daphne started the van.

"Yeah, the ice creams melting," said Daphne, as she put the car in gear.

"Okay, see you two." said Shaggy as he continued his walk.

Scooby lay on the couch thinking, why had he growled at Shaggy. It was really nothing to bother about, but yet it did. He could hear the van at the end of the road, it'd stopped, the girls must be talking to Shaggy. As it got closer and it parked in the driveway, the rustling of bags made his ears perk up, and the copper smell of fesh stake met his nose, he loved that smell. The door opened and Daphne backed in followed by Velma. Scooby heard Fred coming down the stairs to help with groceries. Scooby ran out to the van as Fred opened the door a little wider. Proudly Scooby grabbed a bag with bread and buns in it for tomorrows burgers. Scooby smelt something unfamiliar, he swung around and barked. His eyes shot open as Shaggy crossed the street, with a brow raised.

"Gee, Scoob. First growling, now barking... maybe you need to go to the vet." said Shaggy playfully, rubbing his head.

"Raggy? R'you rell r'different." said Scooby, giving his best friend a through sniffing.

"Is that, like a good thing or a bag thing?" asked Shaggy as he grabbed the milk from the back and closed the door as Fred held the charcole.

"I don't think you smell any different.." said Fred giving Shaggy a quick sniff.

"Like, I'm not using any new stuff... so I take its turned into a cook-out?" asked Shaggy as they headed in the house.

"I guess." said Fred, swinging the bag over his shoulder and picking up one of the bags the girls had dropped.

Shaggy gave a weary look at Scooby as they headed inside, he didn't like this new phase of his. Then that smell caught him, it was a strange smell, but he liked it. There was something familiar about it, but he couldn't quite place it. It was coming from the bag that Fred was holding. He had an urge to grab it, but restrained himself, that would've been rude. They walked into the kitchen, Fred heading outside as he dropped off the plastic bag on the table. Scooby was walking gingerly behind them, sniffing Shaggy every so often. Shaggy waved him off the third time her caught him doing it.

"Shaggy can you help me?" asked Daphne, trying to put syrup in the cabinet.

"Sure," said Shaggy walking towards her.

"You change your perfume or something?" asked Shaggy, picking up something that smelt like berries.

"Yeah. Thanks for noticing. Its more than I can say for a certain jock," said Daphne, glaring in Fred's direction.

It wasn't long before Fred brought in some food, leaving some food still outside to be cooked. The gang dug right in. Scooby happily ate his food, every so often glad that Shaggy kept giving him a burger or two, after the third time, Scooby froze. He seemed to be taking a few bites off of them and just deciding not to eat them. He looked at Shaggy, he was holding his stomach, Scooby let out a whimper of sympathy. Shaggy gave him a half smile and stood up, excusing himself to bed, the others stared off in shock. A mountain of tofu burgers left untouched by the beatnik.

"Maybe he's got a stomach bug?" suggested Fred.

"Even when he's sea sick, he still manages to eat." said Daphne.

"Maybe he just needs some rest." said Velma, "Come on Scoob, you want some more burgers?"

"Ro, rhanks." said Scooby, watching as Shaggy walked up the stairs.

Something wasn't right, but he couldn't place it. That smell, Shaggy's new smell, wasn't new, it was old and unwelcome. Scooby stretched, and looked outside, he liked the sunset. Fred went on the patio to get the rest of the stuff and put it away. Daphne and Velma loaded the dishwasher and sink. Scooby's ear twitched, he thought he'd heard something upstairs. He trotted through the living room and towards the bottom of the steps. He walked up carefully, that strange smell was stronger. He heard Shaggy let out a pained sound and sped up, maybe he needed water or something.

"Raggy?" Scooby slid his head inside, Shaggy was on the floor doubled over, he hadn't even changed out of his normal clothes yet, just his shoes, "Raggy?!"

Shaggy heard Scooby, but it didn't register. His mind was swimming, he'd gone up to go to bed. That's all, but something wouldn't let his body rest, it was swirling, aching, his stomach lurching. He could feel his mouth water in excess, and smells where shifting, vivid. He could hear Fred, Daphne, and Velma, all in the kitchen. Scooby's voice was fading, he'd backed out of the room. His stomach wasn't in pain, it was hungry. He saw visions, sworming, those images, he remembered them... he knew what this was. _No, please... not with them home.. no. _He heard footsteps thunder up the stair case. Panicked chatter, Scooby was barking, on edge. He felt his skin tear, he let out a yell, but it sounded more like a dog whimper. This pain, the ache... it was new to him... but the smells, the urges, the taste in his mouth.... the hunger as blood pressures rose in the doorway. A yell from one of the girls, Daphne. He felt his spin shift, his nails stretch. His hand that braced the ground, tore carpet. He could see only red, images flashing. He looked towards the doorway, shocked faces, a growling dog... most of all he smelt it.... unwavering fear.

**TBC**

I hate the smell of blood, yuck! Not many can smell it, but it makes me sick, not vomit sick, just odd that's all.


	2. The Truth

**Chapter 2**

**The Truth**

Daphne let out a scream, Scooby's hair stood on end. Normally he would have run, but Daphne, Velma, and Fred would be in serious danger if he did. It wasn't Shaggy's eyes that stared back though his werewolf form. They were wild, almost like a wolves. Fred had stopped breathing, his eyes wide. Velma's hands where over her mouth, holding back a shriek as the best friend advanced on them. Scooby backed up slightly, letting out a snarl. Warning Shaggy in the only language he'd understand at that moment. He lunged.

"Shaggy!?" Daphne shrieked, Shaggy seemed to stop in mid air and fall back.

He stayed slumped, his eyes returned to the light brown they normally where as he began to back up. His clawed feet maneuvering on the ground, his eyes looked scared, not at them, but he'd caught site of himself in the mirror. He'd almost... he was going too. The images still flooding, but not as strong. He froze as his back hit the wall under the window. The full moon beaming brilliantly on his multi-colored fur. He looked at each of them, fear wafting towards him, and defense from Scooby, protectiveness. Fred's smell changed to worry and he took a small step forward as Shaggy began to whimper.

"Ro!" Scooby snapped at Fred, causing him to stay in place.

"Shag? Is... Is that you?" asked Fred, though he knew it was, he'd seen him change before his eyes.

Shaggy looked at them, and slid up the wall and towards the window. He needed to go, he could feel his body shifting, wanting food, needing it. The girls where still in shock, Fred tilted his head, trying to figure out what Shaggy was doing, but Velma beat him too it.

"Shaggy. No." said Velma, as his legs pulled up on the sill.

Too late, Shaggy jumped, sprinting towards the wooded area not to far from the house, the old tree house. He froze, his mind shifted again, he smelt it, delicious. He spun back towards the house, not hearing his friends yell after him. Fred looked out the window, but in the dim street lights, he couldn't see anything. He heard a metal trash can fall in the yard.

"The yard." said Fred, the girls followed after him as they headed down the steps.

The four of them crept outside towards the edge of the house, they could see something on the back porch. Fred turned on the light and their shoulders all fell, it was almost humorous. Shaggy's upper body was stuck in the trash can as he rolled around the yard trying to get it off. At the same time, they where still in slight shock. Daphne giggled as Shaggy began to kick the air.

"Oh no." said Velma, as the can rolled off the porch, and Shaggy let out a strange yelp, "Shaggy?"

"Oh my god!" yelled Fred.

"What?" asked Daphne, looking in the same direction.

"It couldn't have been anymore than two minutes and he ate the tire off the van!" yelled Fred, looking at the van in the space between the garage and house.

"Shaggy?" Velma leaned over the porch, a clawed hand grabbed her wrist, "YAH!"

"Velma? I can't get it off." came the muffled voice of Shaggy, as a large sauce can was over his head.

"You nearly gave me a stroke!" yelled Velma, grabbing the can.

"Velma?" asked Fred, looking at her in concern.

"I think the cans knocked him to his senses, he's talking after all." said Velma, yanking at the can.

"I know that, but the van... I think we should leave it on for a little while." said Fred, Velma glared at him, and Shaggy's frame turned towards him.

"Like, what I do to the van?" his muffled voice echoed from the can.

"You ate it...." said Fred.

"I what?" asked Shaggy as he and Velma yanked the can off.

"Oh my..." Velma looked at her now extremely fuzzy best friend.

"What?" asked Shaggy, his ears seemed to droop.

"... your covered in ketchup." responded Velma.

"Can someone explain what is going on, in detail?" asked Daphne.

"Rits rifferent ran rast rime." said Scooby, sniffing Shaggy.

"Last time? Last time!? How many times have you been a werewolf?" asked Fred, eyes wide.

"Including this time?" asked Shaggy, as he looked at the kitchen counter through the window.

"Yes..." said Fred, brow raised as he followed his eyes.

"Twice... is that meat?" asked Shaggy, licking his lips.

"Yes..." said Fred opening the glass door.

"What do you mean twice?" asked Daphne, following him inside.

"I- I just can't believe your a werewolf...." Velma was staring at him.

"Like... I don't know where to begin without sounding crazy." said Shaggy with a sight as he raided the fridge.

"Shag... your a werewolf, I don't think it gets much crazier..." said Fred, with a shake of his head.

"Oh, like... it does." said Shaggy taking a gulp of food.

"How can you only be a werewolf twice?" asked Daphne, thinking back to horror movies she'd watched.

"Were you bit..." Velma felt like an idiot for saying it, but its the only thought she could fathom.

"Okay, like here it goes." Shaggy took a drink of water and a deep sigh, "Like, the first time was senior year. I did some race car driving that summer. Dracula needed a werewolf racer and I happened to be the next in line. SO he sent the hunch bunch, like these crazy monster brothers. They used a spell and the full moon to turn me into a werewolf. Like, jacked us and went to Transylvania. After like a series of some messed up monster meetings, Dracula totally agreed to like, return me to normal if I won. I won, there was like a fight, I stolen the book. Was returned to normal and the book was like destroyed. So, I think another spell."

"...." the others looked at him.

"Your right... that is crazy." said Daphne.

"I wouldn't believe it, if you weren't fuzzy." said Velma.

"You drove a racecar?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, like man, I was pretty good." said Shaggy.

"Guys! I think we have more important matter." said Velma, indicating Shaggy's snout.

"So... do you think Dracula's got something to do with it...." Daphne trailed off, this was a weird conversation.

"Like, who else man." said Shaggy, bitterly, "And like here I thought we'd gone passed that after the whole school thing."

"Why have you never told us any of this?" asked Daphne, earning an odd look from Shaggy and Scooby.

"What would you have said if my human self ranted about this?" asked Shaggy, brow raised and eyes wide.

"We would have laughed and thought it was a good joke," said Fred.

"I've always pictured werewolves more... beast like..." said Velma, tweaking Shaggy's ear.

"This isn't beast like?" asked Shaggy, eyes furrowed, what did they expect him to walk on all fours and not speak.

"No, its more just like a fuzzier you." said Daphne, with a half smile.

Shaggy listened to them discuss werewolf thoughts and ideas. He looked at Scooby, waiting for him to become alert, he seemed to know when Shaggy was going to snap. Scooby was contently wagging his tail, and looking at Shaggy, he breathed a sigh of relief. Fred grabbed Shaggy's empty plate, but dropped it quickly and backed up, Shaggy's brow raised. Why was everyone looking at him, did his snout get bigger. Scooby's tail slowed its wagging, and his head tilted. Fred's hand where in a defensive position.

"What?" asked Shaggy.

"You growled at me." said Fred.

"I did.... like, sorry Fred." laughed Shaggy picking up the plate himself.

"It's... okay....I'm fine." Fred whispered to himself, "My best friends a werewolf, but yeah I'm fine, even after he growled at me."

"So I guess we have to go to Transylvania." said Velma, Shaggy dropped the plate and spun to look at them.

"No." was all he said, as he shook his head.

"No, what? You don't want to be human again?" asked Daphne, now she was confused.

"No, I do. But, like, you guys can't come with." said Shaggy, picking up the plate.

"Why not?" asked Fred

"It's too dangerous," said Shaggy, _'Heck, its too dangerous with just me.'_

"Shag, we're not letting you go alone," said Fred, "Besides, we've been in countless dangerous situations before, for instance. Zombie Island."

"Like, you guys don't understand..." said Shaggy, he stopped talking.

His thoughts where reeling, images flashing, bad images. While he'd been eating, he'd channeled them out, but now he was seeing it again. Hunting... hunting them all down in Drcula's castle, in the forest. In every image, he won. He shuttered in disgust, glad that no one caught the shutter.

"Shaggy, we're going with." said Velma.

"After all, what are friends for." said Daphne.

"I mean werewolf is never really in a friend description, but with us, we should have added it a long time ago." said Fred.

"Reah, Raggy!" said Scooby, joining in to try and cheer up the forlorn Shaggy.

"I.. I don't want you all to come," Shaggy's mind was on the images, and his nightmares, what if it happened.

"Shag, you can't stop us. I'll call my uncle in the morning, get us a private jet, and we'll be headed to Transylvania by that afternoon." said Daphne, than her expression changed, "When morning comes, are you going to be human again?"

"No." said Shaggy, he hadn't before and he knew this time wasn't that different.

"I hate werewolf movies." said Fred, with a sigh.

Scooby watched Shaggy's face fall and his claws ring his pant leg. He knew what was going on in Shaggy's head, he didn't know how, but he could sense his fear about the trip. What Scooby had more trouble understand was Shaggy's lack of control over himself. Last time, there'd only been a time here and there where he'd lunged or thought about it. This time... he was more wild.

"I'm.. like.. I'm going to bed." said Shaggy, standing up.

"No running away Shaggy. Your sleeping in the living room, where we can make sure you don't ditch us." said Daphne, Shaggy let out an annoyed growl, "And don't growl at me."

"This is going to be a very long and messed up trip," Fred shook his head, "Velma you havn't said much."

"Shaggy... Shaggy has a tail..." said Velma, watching the werewolf stomp into the living room.

**TBC**


	3. New Smells

**NOTICE:: **So, nice daily updates right.... Please review. Hints of Shelma... YAY! Oh, and some Dred.

**Chapter 3**

**New Smells**

Shaggy sat next to Velma on the private jet ride. He was nervous, running over what he was going to say and do. Focusing on anything but the scent of his friends. A part of him, however small, still longed for their flesh. It was his nightmare all over again, images kept swimming of it everytime he let his mind rest. Scooby was walking around, but every once in a while Shaggy saw him glance at him and then at the rest. Could he smell Shaggy's urge..... Shaggy looked at his torn shoes, watching his claws wiggle out the tips. He looked at his clawed fingers, furry digit tapping the arm rest, he'd made a whole in the material. Velma was reading a book, but he caught her glances at him. He sniffed the air, catching her emotions. Fear, unease, tension, and something like curiosity. He turned his head sharply away catching something unfamiliar, and also not wanting to answer the questions she thought of asking. Shaggy looked across at Fred and Daphne. Fred was looking at Shaggy's feet, his emotions where unreadable. Daphne was staring directly at him, and when he looked at her, she didn't look away right away. She was confused and a little afraid, nothing more.

"Shaggy?" asked Velma, her voice seemed louder than normal, but it could have just been his hearing.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice was louder... it was his hearing.

"Are you hungry?" asked Velma.

_'More than you can imagine,' _his own thought scared him, "Yeah, I guess.... like Daph, you got any food on this thing?"

"Yeah, I'll get some." Daphne stood and walked passed Fred, whose eyes shot to her form.

Shaggy knew that Fred had feelings for Daphne, but he didn't need to smell this. Shaggy looked at Scooby, he seemed un-phased by the new smell. Shaggy couldn't understand why he hadn't noticed all this the last time, _'Because you where freaking out,' _his mind yelled. Yeah, he had been. Why wasn't he know. Velma noticed the corner of his lip flair, and continued to watch him. Shaggy knew why he wasn't so jumpy, simply because his closest friends hadn't ran screaming from him, they had argued to go with him. As well, as this time, he knew what was going on and what to do. He felt eyes watching him, he looked at Velma. She was smiling, and looking at his waist... she started to giggle.

"What?" asked Shaggy, feeling uneasy.

"... your tails wagging...." she looked away, fighting back laughter.

Shaggy glared at his tail, but smiled none the less. Fred was smirking as well. Shaggy didn't know why he did it, but he stuck his tongue out at Fred, who retaliated. Shaggy went back to staring out the window, he saw Velma shift out of the corner of his eye. That smell again. He felt the wolf in him shift uneasily. His gut lurching, he turned his head quickly. He wasn't sure, but he was almost completely positive he wanted to eat her. He shook it off, the wolf in him calmed and he looked out the window. Velma stood up, and crouched down under her seat, the sudden shift made him turn to look at her. The smell hit him again, he couldn't shake it this time. He found himself looking at her, though no images flashed, no blood, no thirst. Maybe his wolf side couldn't figure it out either, it was trying to put the puzzle together. She turned around about to stand, she was holding her bag. She froze and hit the window. Shaggy snapped out of his trance, he realized that he was no longer sitting in his seat. He'd shifted, half in his seat, his face had been less than an inch away shoulder blades. Shaggy sat back in his seat, eyes wide. Fred was looking at him wide eyed, his head tilted. Amusement was the scent in the air, and complete fear on Velma's side.

"Sorry," said Shaggy, he looked at Scooby, hoping for some sort of recollection, Scooby's one ear was cocked sharing the same expression as Fred.

"I got some food, what I miss?" asked Daphne, pushing a cart full of food.

"Shaggy scaring the bejesus out of Velma." said Fred, with a snicker, "His tail wagging the whole time."

"It was not." said Shaggy.

"Ras, roo," chuckled Scooby.

"I'm sorry Velma, I don't know what that was." said Shaggy, apologizing again.

"It's okay, you just startled me, that's all." said Velma with a small laugh as she looked at the cart.

Shaggy looked before him, nothing his body craved was on it. He saw Velma about to ask for something, but he already held a hot dog for her. She smiled and took it from his clawed hand as if it was normal. Shaggy himself was getting uneasy that his friends were okay with all of this. A part of him wanted to tell them that he had spent the passed six hours thinking of a hundred different ways to eat them, just to make sure they didn't get too comfortable in case this was permanent.

"Shag!" Shaggy looked at Fred, as he tossed something in a plastic container at him.

"What is it?" asked Shaggy, pulling off the lid, nevermind, he could smell what it was.

"Uncooked stake, not sure if you...." Daphne stopped talking as Shaggy tore into it, "I guess that is what you wanted."

"Thanks," grumbled Shaggy as he saw more containers on the bottom of the shelf and began to grab them.

"Huh, surprisingly.. I'm not grossed out by this," shrugged Fred, "Did you want something else?"

"No," Shaggy continued eating, wanting to smother the urge to eat Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Scooby.

A short while later the jet flew over the ocean, it would be a while yet. They wouldn't arrive till later tonight. Shaggy was glad the urge was gone... for now. Scooby lay at his feet. The reassurance of that made Shaggy feel less uneasy. Fred had fallen asleep leaning on Daphne, who was reading a fashion magazine from Paris. He looked over at Velma, he didn't like the silence. She was looking at a book... on werewolves. He let out a twitch as he saw an image of one attacking a girl. In that moment, he thought of taring Daphne apart for no reason. He heard a whimper leave his mouth before he could stop it. Velma looked up and then back at the book. She closed it. Shaggy breathed a sigh of relief, but his breath caught in his throat. It was back. That smell. Velma was talking he snapped out of it.

"It's not accurate. I mean, you didn't get bit." Velma had opened the book again and was pointing to a page.

Shaggy knew he was supposed to read the sentence she was pointing at, but he was caught in that smell again. It was very potent, his body was lurching. He couldn't understand it, he had no image like he had before. There was no blood. Shaggy took the book and began flipping though it. Inaccurate it may be, but there could be a slight chance it could explain urges. Three chapter turns and he was there. The smell was stronger, he knew he was breathing heavier. He looked at it, trying to figure which it was. Velma turned in her seat, drawing her legs up on it and looking at Shaggy, he froze. The book hit the floor.

"Ohm...Shag?..." Velma voice was almost a whisper, he snapped out of his trance.

"Huh?" he looked at himself.

He had turned in his seat as well, but only one foot was on it. One knee was perched on the arm rest. His left arm on Velma's seat, the other holding the back of her seat. His nose almost touching the crook of her neck. Her eyes where wide, and she had drawn her legs closer to her, her fingers clinging to the orange pants she wore. Shaggy dropped back in his seat faster than lightening, and picked up the book again. Velma's brow raised, was he about to attack her. Daphne had stopped reading her magazine, her body unreadable. She was looking at Shaggy, Scooby had woken up, looking at him as well.

"Ohm... like... what happened?" asked Shaggy with a nervous hand in his fur.

"I asked if you where okay... and you.... you.." Velma seemed to be looking for the word.

"Lunged at you?" his eyes widened, had he, he didn't remember... but he had been in a lunge position.

"No... no.... it was kind of... well it was weird, that's all.... I have to go to the bathroom." Velma stood up and grabbed her bag from the above compartment and walked to the bathroom.

"Did I growl... did I snap at her.... what?" Shaggy looked at Daphne, she was fighting back... back laughter, "What?"

"Nothing, you just. Your eyes got all funky and well... I don't know... you looked... weird.." Daphne snickered and went back to her magazine, Fred was still asleep.

"I got that thanks. Like man, I'm a large fuzzy werewolf. Like, I know I look weird... but what... what did I do?" asked Shaggy, he was getting paranoid, had he almost bitten her.

"Shaggy, it's hard to explain.... but you didn't look dangerous." said Daphne, turning the page in her magazine.

Shaggy looked back at the book. He looked at the urges, as he turned the page Velma came back, the smell with her, though not as strong. He felt his body tingle, but he forced himself to read. He looked at his clawed fingers in anger, what if he'd attacked her... what if he'd gone into a frenzy on the jet. They couldn't have gotten away, he cursed at himself mentally, turning the page again. He froze at the picture a werewolf advancing on a girl, old books always held such pictures, but it was different this time. The smell, the unusual feeling, the blackouts, the lurching in the pit of his stomach. No he hadn't wanted to eat her. He looked at her bag, she only carried that once a month, when..... he closed the book and stood up. Closing his eyes and forcing himself not to even sniff, he walked to the bathroom. He wasn't going to let this get any farther, he was still human. He practically ran when images began to swarm.

Scooby stared after him, one eye opened. He looked at Velma, looking over the back of her seat after him. She'd figure it out eventually, as soon as she got to that chapter in a few hours or so. Scooby tried to picture her reaction, but instead snickered as he heard Shaggy growling at himself in the bathroom. Scooby shook his head and looked out the window, it was dark. They where nearly there. He stretched and went to his seat, clicking the seat belt, and waited. They hit turbulence

The reached Transylvania airport in no time. Shaggy wore a hoodie as they walked to their rental car, it was another hours drive, but once they where on the road, the dark would allow him to ditch the hood. Fred was giving Shaggy a curious look as they walked towards the black Dacia 500. Fred turned around and walked backwoods looking at Shaggy, brow raised, a smirk on his face.

"Hey Shag?" he tilted his head.

"Yeah?" asked Shaggy.

"What was that howl for when you where in the bathroom?" asked Fred.

"I told you, the turbulence, like, startled me man." said Shaggy, moving faster to go passed Fred.

"Really?" asked Fred, but Shaggy had booked it to the car.

**TBC**


	4. Return to Dracula's Castle

**Chapter 4**

**Return to Dracula's Castle**

The drive was very awkward, with Fred letting out a snicker once in a while. Shaggy and Scooby where freely using the open windows to get air. Velma sat up front with the map, as Daphne sat next to Scooby, who sat next to Shaggy. Fred, naturally, was driving. Shaggy was greatful for the window, it made it easier for him to avoid certain smells in the car. It wasn't long before the castle came into view, though it was only a simple dot on a hill at the moment. As time went by, things began to look familiar, the village, and eventually the original race track. The car slowed, they'd reached the end of the road, they'd have to walk from here.

"Jeepers, that looks creepy." said Daphne as they looked up, the cool wind blowing.

"Come on gang." said Fred as they began to walk up hill, Velma grumbled, as did Daphne.

"I really have to invest in hiking boots for my purse." said Daphne, looking at her heels.

"Like man, I think I need to invest in a flea collar," said Shaggy as he tried to scratch his back.

"Come on," laughed Velma as she pushed Shaggy forward, Scooby snickered.

The hike wasn't that bad, it was mostly a straight stop, but Shaggy's speed had increased slightly more since he was a werewolf. This made the task even more difficult when he was in front of the group, walking was one thing, jogging to keep up with Shaggy was pretty exhausting. Scooby managed to keep right beside Shaggy, both looked back at the group, making sure nothing was following them. Shaggy kept reminding himself, this was Dracula's castle, and monsters roamed freely once they'd left the village. Tired, bitter, and out of breath the rest of the gang caught up to Shaggy at the gate.

"Your... even... faster..." panted Fred, sitting on a rock.

"Come on, you guys can't stay out here, like if something sees you... Your like a big flashing target that says, 'I am human, I am tired, eat me!' Now, up." said Shaggy.

"There are other creatures around here, besides vampires?" asked Daphne.

"Vampires...." Velma hadn't even fathomed what exactly they where traveling too, she felt more mixed up than before.

"Like, tons. We have to go before the swamp creature comes." said Shaggy, looking around as he broke the chain off the gate with his claws.

"You see that... that scares me. Growl all you want, but when you snap a chain with one hand... I'm concerned with my safety." said Fred.

_'Good,' _thought Shaggy.

It was yet another small hike to the front door, they should really have invested in a helicopter instead of a car. Fred had a pilots license, but no, they'd wanted a car. Shaggy pounded on the door of the castle. There was silence, so he pounded again. Still nothing, Shaggy let out a growl. Daphne, Velma, Fred, and Scooby took a step back from the angry lycan.

"OPEN UP DRACULA!" Shaggy kicked the door, causing a crack in the wood, just as the door opened.

"Do you mind, itz an hour till dawn. Come back... Sha-ggy?" Dracula blinked, than laughed, "Nize faze. Vhat happened?"

"Don't play dum. Like, I know you had something to do with this." said Shaggy.

"Me!? Vhat are you... vill you come in, your making me nervous." said Dracula looking at the horizon, "I've run out of sunscreen."

"Like, I want answers man." said Shaggy.

"Truzt me, Sha-ggy, I had nothing to do with ziz." said Dracula, closing the door quickly, "Okay, zo I know I'm not the mozt truting of monsters."

"R'i'll ray." said Scooby with an eye roll.

"Who else would do this?" asked Shaggy, pointing to his tail.

"I don't know. Angered anyvone lately?" asked Dracula.

"Drakey, honey. What's going on?" came a chipper female voice from the basement steps.

"Nothing, go back to bed." Dracula quickly yelled, "Not lizten Sha-ggy, the only way to fix ziz, is to find the person who cast the spell."

"You?"

"No, not me!" yelled Dracula, "I have a new verevolf racer."

"Yeah, who?" asked Shaggy.

"Rho?" asked Scooby.

"Winnie." said Dracula proudly, "She's taken over her fazhers car."

"Really?" Shaggy's brow raised.

"Yez," grumbled Dracula.

"Once he finds who did this, than what?" asked Fred.

"Oh... you brought friends... sorry for zhe lack of introduction. I'm Count Dracula. Az I waz saying. Find them, they have a spellbook." said Dracula.

"What if I can't..." Shaggy was cut off.

"Shaggy! Oh how nice to see you, sweety!" an attractive vampire came running over to them.

"Vanapira. Go back to bed." grumbled Dracula.

"Oh Drakey, hush. How are you hun. Well... fuzzy again I see." said Vanapira messing with Shaggy's fur, she froze, "Drakey! What did you do!?"

"I didn't do it!" Dracula yelled.

"She is going to be so upset that you turned Shaggy into a werewolf again." sighed Vanapira.

"Firzt off, I didn't. Second she iz not here, so we will never mention this too her." argued Dracula.

"Hey!" said Daphne.

"Oh, are these your friends?" asked Vanapira.

"Yes.." said Shaggy, "But what..."

"Listen, go talk to the witch sisters. They're in the basement, someone dropped a giant shoe on their house, so they're staying here." said Vanapira, still glaring at Dracula.

"I didn't do it!" he yelled, stomping off to bed.

"Nice meeting you..." mumbled Velma, as Shaggy followed them, "Wait.. where are you going?"

"Basement, come on." said Shaggy as he went down the steps.

"It's so wrong for us to be more afraid than Shaggy." said Fred as they ran after him.

"Wonder who they where talking about?" asked Daphne.

".... Winnie?" shrugged Velma, "Whoever that is."

"When we get through with this, I say we have Shaggy write down all things related to this." said Fred as they descended the dark stair well.

Shaggy and Scooby led the long decent down the cold stairway. The only light they had was the torch that Vanapira held a head of them. Scooby looked back at the gang, all looking confused, he nodded in agreement. It was even odd to him that he and Shaggy... mainly Shaggy, was un-phased by the monsters. Then again, they didn't know the stuff they'd seen and been through. The monsters here where familiar, while the ones they normally met, where always someone or something new. They knew, for the most part, what these monsters where capable of. He watched Shaggy, who in the tight space was trying to distance himself as much as possible from his friends. Vanapira pointed in the direction where the witches must have been, but he stopped walking.

"Like guys, I'd feel more comfortable.. if like, you stayed here with Vanapira and Scooby." said Shaggy, with a half smile.

"Why?" asked Daphne.

"I just don't want any of you accidently offending them, they're... uh... touchy." said Shaggy, making it up as he went, he needed to talk openly with them.

"All right." said Fred, "We'll be right here, if something happens.."

"I'll be fine." said Shaggy as he hurried down the hall.

There was one room that had light coming from underneath, he assumed it to be theirs. He knocked gently on the door, and it opened, to reveal the shorter of the witches, Hazel if he remembered correctly. Gretchen was the taller one... he hoped. He smiled wearily at them, he stopped quickly catching his reflection in a shattered mirror in the background, he looked menacing, but they where un-phased.

"If it isn't the Shaggy werewolf. Last I heard you turned back into a hideous mortal," said Gretchen with a chuckle.

"I was... that's why I'm here. Like, someones turned me back into a werewolf." said Shaggy, indicating his face.

"Not that I understand why you want to be one, but none-the-less, have you checked with Dracula?" asked Hazel.

"It wazn't me!" came a disembodied yell.

"Sure.... hmm. In order to understand the spell, we'll have to ask some questions." said Gretchen, indicating for him to sit at a chair.

"Like, ask away man." said Shaggy with a sigh.

"Anything different from the last time?" asked Gretchen.

"Painful change, Less control, more urges...." said Shaggy with a sigh.

"Urges... like to eat more, or eat people?" asked Hazel.

"People... but food, like stops the urge only for a little though." said Shaggy, as Hazel looked at his snout.

"Open your mouth." she demanded, he did without question, "Hmm, strange. Your teeth are a mixture of huminoid and canine. Someone's been mixing spells."

"What?! You mean, like, it can't be fixed." said Shaggy, eyes wide.

"Oh no dear, it can... just a little more complex." said Gretchen.

"You see, spells alone are powerful, more than one is nearly unbreakable. Thankfully, whoever your dealing with, isn't familiar with magic... that much." said Hazel.

"You mentioned a painful transition.." said Gretchen, "When did it start... symptoms, any pain."

"Two days ago. Then yesterday night on the full moon where I live, like, this happened." said Shaggy.

"Hmm, that indicates.. according to this calendar. Somewhere between the 27th and the 28th, is when the spell was cast." said Gretchen, holding something silver.

"Like, man. Silvers bad for a werewolf... right?" asked Shaggy backing away.

"I think that this spell isn't over you... the only way to tell this, is by holding silver to your palm. If it stings, its a flesh spell, if it doesn't..." she placed it on the palm of his hand, nothing happened, "It's voodoo."

"Ooo, a wanna-be witch then." shrieked Hazel.

"So... like someone has a voodoo doll of me... but if they wanted to hurt me... couldn't they just, like totally poke it with pins and stuff?" asked Shaggy, scratching his head.

"My dear boy, that's rubbish. Voodoo is much different than just pins and what not. It requires work, spells, strong central power. Whoever your dealing with is vengeful, and wants you too suffer... I think this person wants you to know its them. Or they would have done the pins, not cast you into a werewolf... which would cause you to hide or flee from your homeland." said Gretchen.

"So, like how do I reverse it..." sighed Shaggy.

"Find the caster. You'll need to get the doll. Reverse the spell on it, take whatever item this person has, and remove it." said Hazel, "It's the only way."

"Though why you would want... YEOWROO!" The silver had started to burn.

"Oh newts and frog tails!" said Hazel, taking it from his hand.

"My dear, this person really hates you. They seem to be recasting the spell as we speak." said Gretchen.

"Is their anyway..." Shaggy shook off the pain.

"Trace? No, as we said its not flesh... but it seems they've strengthened the doll.... they've added something else of yours. Hmm... dear, you must be very careful." said Gretchen.

"What's going on?" Fred, Velma, Daphne, and Scooby burst open the door.

"Friends?" asked Gretchen, pointing to them, Shaggy nodded.

"Always good to have... especially in harry situations like these," screeched Hazel, nudging him in the ribs.

"I'm fine guys." said Shaggy, waving them off.

"As I was saying, you must be careful. The ways its been done, if you taste wild, or act on instinct and urges... I'm afraid this will be unfixable." said Gretchen, Shaggy's ears and tail fell, his friends vision snapped to her.

"So..."

"You have nothing to be concerned about. The images you long for are fight-able. Your heard-headed my dear. Use it to your advantage. In the mean time. This spell book should appease you. Once you find it, use this spell to break it. You could try it before hand, but the moment they say the enchantment again, or its triggered in anyway... well dear, you'll have to deal with the pain again." said Gretchen, handing him a large book, "Keep it dear, you seem to find yourself in a pickle very often from what I've gathered from around the realm. Honestly, goblins, and whatnot."

"Thanks." said Shaggy, standing up with a sigh, the others walked slowly, waiting for him.

"Oh... and Shaggy dear." said Gretchen, as her and Hazel whispered.

"Yeah," he half smiled.

"Keep in mind. If mortal doesn't work out for you... or if you just need a change. The monster realm always holds a home for you and Scooby." said Hazel, patting Scooby on the head.

"Yeah.. thanks..." said Shaggy, he and Scooby exchanging a look, that was not reassuring.. at all.

**TBC**


	5. The Never Ending Chaos

**NOTICE:: **At the end of this story... do not be alarmed... it will be fixed.... its just for humor. I am actually proud of this chapter... I did it all before work and while making dinner for the family.. YAY!

**Chapter 5**

**Never Ending Chaos**

They had to wait till dusk to leave, due to the villagers. Shaggy had spent most of his time eating, curtisy of Vanapira and their servants. He was grateful, that none of the normal monsters had shown up, he wasn't sure how his friends could handle that. They had settled down fairly fast to the vampires and witches, but he was certain swamp monsters, other werewolves, and other creatures would cause a panic. As the sunset, Fred stood and stretched and they headed down the long cliff path to the race field, it didn't take as long because they'd used the rear exit of the castle. But Shaggy was more on edge, and even though he didn't want to, he stayed close to his friends, especially after hearing a hunting howl. As they reached the car, Shaggy breathed a sigh of relief.. which he soon regretted, as the smells intensified when Daphne slipped on a rock. He saw flashes as her blood level rose, as did everyone elses. He dove in the car, taking a few deep breathes through his coat sleeves, trying to filter the air and get rid of the images.

"Daph, you okay?" asked Shaggy through his sleeves.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied, "Just a scrape...."

"Rhere's rood raggy," whispered Scooby, practically sitting on him.

"Great..." mumbled Shaggy, taking a few more breathes, "Can we hurry... please."

"Got it Shag," said Fred starting the car and speeding down the road.

Shaggy opened the window, glad to smell the air. He knew Fred thought that he had wanted to go so fast out of fear for their safety from the castle monsters. _They don't know the real monsters already in the car. _Shaggy watched the gravel as they drove. What would he do if this wasn't fixed complety.... would he return here... to the one place he hated more than anything... well perhaps not more than Sadie May's clutches, he shuttered. He looked back in the car; Scooby was asleep, his head on Velma's lap... she was watching him. The way she did.... did she know why he'd really wanted to go. He looked at Daphne, he couldn't smell blood from her, he was glad. His mind and body had calmed enough for him to relax against the seat. He counted signs to keep himself occupied, he jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Hey Shaggy, are you okay... I mean... is there something else bothering you than this?" asked Velma.

"Hmm... no... just this." he waved his hand in the air.

"Okay..." said Velma, leaning back against her seat and watching the trees go by.

"Thanks for the concern, like it means alot... all of you." said Shaggy, quickly looking out the window, his stomach twisted.

Maybe he should just stay in Transylvania. He felt his heart sink at the thought of not seeing them, at the same time... the images had returned... stronger than before... than a thought occurred. Maybe... even if it was just for a few hours.... He looked at Daphne, who had held the spellbook a great deal of the time. _But if I turn back later... the pain... the uncontrolled anger... should I.... _He looked at them as his mouth watered at the prospect of food.

"Daphne... can you read that spell. I wan't to see if it works... I mean if." Shaggy was cut off.

"Are you sure?" asked Daphne, now he noticed that she was reading the part on protection.. smart.

"Yeah..." said Shaggy, he was certain, if Daphne was afraid enough to want protection, than he could suck it up and risk the pain again.

"Okay.... Uhmm.. Perkur .. Deredvert. Lycine negstasis, homoameba ." Nothing happened, and then their was a large flicker of light.

Fred slammed on the breaks as lights seemed to spark. Shaggy's body ached... like twisting your body into a nut shell. But within seconds, though it seemed like hours to him, Shaggy sat in his human form again. It was that simple, it hadn't hurt nearly as much as changing, he should have done it before. All of sudden, things seemed quieter, his smell wasn't as strong, no urges, no tastes... He felt sick though.

"You okay Shag?" asked Fred, though he noticed a relieved expression on all of their faces.

"Yeah, like way better man. Come on, lets go home." said Shaggy, glad to finally relax.

The jet ride was a lot less tense. They'd arrive back in the states by morning, something he was very happy about, he hated flying, and he wanted to get as far from Transylvania as possible. Scooby relaxed, but every so often... he still had a need to keep an eye on Shaggy, just in case. Not sleeping for almost twenty-four hours had caught up with them, this allowed Scooby to keep an eye more effectively than before. Like the witches had said, something could still trigger the change, and Scooby wasn't stupid... one wrong thing, one spell... and Shaggy would snap back just as vicious as before... and here, there was no way for him to take a breather apart from sky diving.

Scooby awoke to turbulence, and his eyes snapped open. He looked at the gang, Shaggy was still human and snoring very loudly. Scooby stretched and went to his seat, Shaggy'd be asleep for a while yet; most likely all the way home... with the accounts of jet leg, exhaustion, and the fact he'd mentioned to Scooby he didn't feel all too well... it was easy to assume. As predicted, Shaggy had promptly fallen asleep three minutes into the van ride home. Scooby lay in back, Shaggy had fallen asleep on the seat, which he now hogged with Velma. She'd started reading her book again, as Shaggy's head rested on her lap.

Shaggy grumbled as a streak of sun hit his face, turning the other way in his seat, so when he opened them, he saw fabric.... orange fabric. He drifted to sleep with the color in his head. _It was daytime, and the sun was out. He happily sat in the backyard of headquarters, anticipating the huge sandwich he was about to eat. A frisbee hit him in the head, and he heard laughter. _

"_Come on Shag!" the gang was playing a game of keep-away with Scooby. _

_ He got up, it was a nice dream... then something changed, more suddenly than a normal dream. The sky turned black and his friends seemed un-phased by the quick transition to nightfall. Velma tossed the frisbee and it turned into the full moon, and suddenly... he felt that pain again. He could hear words... latin... no english. The voice couldn't be determined, but it kept repeating it, his stomach twisted. He began to howl with pain again, but this time, his friends ran to him right away, knowing. He yelled for them to run, but it was too late. His body snapped into a more beastly position..like a wolf on the prowl. Fred stopped in his tracks a little from him and backed up. Shaggy saw his reflection in his eyes, more hideous and menacing. His hand snatched at Fred's dragging him towards him. The nightmare shifted, he was running... no chasing... he could hear frantic footsteps ahead of him. He could taste blood in his mouth... as if it was no longer a nightmare.... it tasted of salt and tang... bitter and sweet all at once... he thirst for more. He could see the figure turn ahead of him, they stopped and backed towards him, absent mindedly.... Shaggy's eyes caught the sight of a blood bath he did not doubt his wolf self caused. A blood laden dog collar hung from a tree... and the moon fell on the orange fabric of the frightened person. _

"_Shaggy!" Velma._

_ Shaggy snapped awake, and Fred and Daphne's horrified faces came into view from the front seat. Scooby was laying on top of him, protectively, he was whimpering. He saw Velma's worried face above his... but he could taste it... the blood. Just like the nightmare, he shot up. His mind swimming... he felt sick... physically ill. He jumped the seat and grabbed the trash-can just in time. He could feel that Fred had stopped the van now, and could hear their worried whispers... or could he smell it... he froze. Blood trickled from his hand where he'd bit it in his sleep... but... fur covered his arm, and claws gripped the trash can. He felt dizzy... yep... he was hyperventilating... it was going dark._

Scooby and the others watched Shaggy faint. Velma climbed over the seat, Fred and Daphne followed. Scooby in the lead of the whole thing. They had all been calm and relaxed as they'd started their drive home. Shaggy had been sleeping peacefully, every so often turning because of the light. Then Velma had tensed and dropped her book, shifting so Shaggy's head was off her lap. Scooby had dove over to look at what was going on. Shaggy had started to bite... him hand... the seat.. and the small damp stain on the edge of Velma's skirt, showed he'd almost bit her. Daphne had patted Fred's shoulder, causing him to look in the mirror. They'd pulled over at that point, and all turned to look at Shaggy as he began to thrash more violently. Howling and whimpering even before he began to shift. Scooby had pounced on him. Velma grabbed his head to keep him from ripping his hand apart, which Fred had grabbed. That's what had happened.... and now... there lay a fainted werewolf in the back of the van. Scooby had an idea of what could have triggered it, apart from a spell as Velma stated.... he'd had a far too realistic nightmare.

"Shaggy?" Daphne, shook his fuzzy shoulder.

"Hey, Shag.... wake up buddy." said Fred, Velma had grabbed the first-aid kit for Shaggy's hand.

"This might wake him up..." said Velma as she put a disinfectant pad against the wound.

"YARO!" Shaggy shot up with a howl, yanking Velma with him, her hand still on his wound, "Like man, that smarts."

"Sorry, but you don't want this infected." said Velma, as she put a new cloth on, he cringed.

"You okay Shag?" asked Fred, Shaggy knew what he meant.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like, I'm not going to flip out again." said Shaggy, Fred carefully headed back to start driving.

"I'll get the spell book." said Daphne, going up front.

Shaggy looked at his clawed hand in distaste. He felt horrible... what if he'd bitten something else besides the seat... like... the saliva on Velma's skirt caught his eye, and the red mark on her leg that looked like a bite mark. He'd bit her, _luckily in human form. That is't the point._ He growled at himself... Velma tensed and looked at him. She must have decided to disregard it because she finished putting the bandage on his hand.

"I bit you..." he sighed.

"Not that hard, it's not even going to bruise." said Velma deciding to get another piece of tape for his hand.

"But I...."

"I got the spell book." said Daphne, coming in the back, "It took me a few minutes to find the page. Good thing I dog eared it."

"Rog ear?" asked Scooby, eyes wide at the spell book.

"No, Scoob...like, nevermind.. Read away." said Shaggy.

"Lictanthrope, priorpit morpho." smiled Daphne, than froze, "That didn't sound right..."

"No it..." Shaggy's arm lit up... but nothing happened.. to him.

"What?" Velma, who'd still been holding Shaggy's arm flew back.

"Velma!" yelled Daphne, Shaggy watched as Velma's body began to contort in weird positions... Fred slammed on the breaks causing them all to jolt.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Fred, spinning around in his seat.

"Yeah.." grumbled Daphne.

"R'I ress.." said Scooby.

"Sure..." said Shaggy, who barely moved from his spot as his claws griped the floor.

"...N.. No..." everyone turned to the voice of Velma, and gasped.

"Jeepers... I'm so sorry..." said Daphne.

"Zoinks..." said Shaggy, as suddenly he wasn't the only werewolf in the van.

"... I'm just going to start the van again." said Fred, quickly swinging around.

**TBC**

*whistles casually* Sooo.... awkward..... now what? My friends Ravan and Al requested this part... which works for me....

Return to normal spell roughly translated. Through curse, be reversed. Wolf nomore, human return. You have no idea how annoying researching each word is... and making it into an actual sentence/word. Wrong Spell means: Human leave, seek former shape.


	6. The Culprit

**NOTICE:: **Sorry this one took longer.

**Chapter 6**

**The Culprit**

The drive continued all glad they where almost home. Daphne was hurriedly looking through the spell book. Scooby's head rested on the back seat as he looked at Shaggy and Velma in the back of the van. Shaggy was staring at Velma... who was staring at herself. Scooby watched her expression change as she examined her dark brown fur and claws. Scooby looked to Shaggy... who looked like he was fighting back a smile... or laugh.

"I'm.. ugly. I mean I wasn't exactly gorgeous before... but.... I'm furry." Velma had finally spoken.

"Your not ugly... just fuzzy." said Shaggy, tilting his head to look at her, "Hey... you have a fluffier tail than me."

"That's something positive," said Velma sarcasticly.

"Oh... that stinks." said Daphne from the front seat.

"What?" asked both quickly, Scooby was finding this mildly interesting.

"Well ohm... the reversal spell for both... can't be read for sic hours after the initial incantation.." Daphne gave a half smile and swung to look back out the window.

"I'm stuck looking like a werewolf for six hours. This is a night... hey Shaggy." said Velma, trying to cover up her previous statement.

"Nightmare?" asked Shaggy, "Pff, at least your like, a calm werewolf."

"Yeah.." she bit her lip, she was going to stop talking before she said something else.

Shaggy slumped against the back of the van door and sighed. He froze and looked at Velma, she was sniffing him. It was odd, but no more weirder than when he'd done it. Now Scooby was fully paying attention, and had a bag of popcorn as he did so. Daphne had jumped in to the back seat to watch them as well.

"Hi." said Shaggy to no one in particular.

"Oh! Sorry Shag..." Velma sat back against the van looking out the window.

"It's okay," Shaggy sighed and froze... the smell was back only worse.

Shaggy turned and looked out the other window, trying to count trees or something.. anything to distract him. The images where a lot stronger than before, he hadn't planned on this, a human scent was one thing, but another werewolf was twice as strong. He looked at Scooby, who seemed to be more interested in what might happen than actually helping him focus on something else. Daphne's head rested on her arms as she peered over the seat. He looked over at Velma, her position mirrored his... crap... she could sense it too. He looked at Fred, who was driving, his mind on the road.

"Fred... we need to stop the car..." said Shaggy quickly.

"What? It's broad daylight, you can hold it for five minutes." said Fred.

"Fred, I NEED to get out now." Shaggy's mind was whirling with the smells.

"Four minutes and we'll be home." said Fred.

"FRED, STOP THIS DAMN VAN!" Shaggy snapped, his voice was more of a growl than a yell, inhuman, causing the van to come to a screeching stop.

--------

They arrived home in ten minutes, after Shaggy and Velma got a breather. Fred had kept an eye on Shaggy a lot closer, allowing Daphne to drive home. It had been a little easier with Fred next to him, his cologne helping mask the scent. But at one point the smell had made him just as tense as Velma's had, but for an entirely different reason than had been for Velma. Thankfully, he'd actually managed to control himself. Dinner was awkward, Velma watching the clock the whole time, there was still a lot of time left.

Scooby walked into the backyard where Velma sat on the grass. She wasn't like Shaggy, hers was a simple spell, more controllable than his mixed one. Scooby sat next to her and looked at the half moon in the sky. Her tail was wagging, Scooby was happy about her and Shaggy having tails... it made them more readable than simple scents they gave off. All humans should have such tails, it would be a simpler world. He looked up at Velma as she scratched his head gently with her sharp claws. He followed her quizzical gaze to the back door.

"Scooby... did Shaggy do that before we left?" asked Velma, indicating to the broken screen door.

"R'I ron't rink ro." said Scooby, looking at the slash in it.

"Huh... come on, we need to talk to the others... something's not right." said Velma, "Does something smell different to you?"

"Rinda." said Scooby, getting up and sniffing the grass.

In the house, Shaggy was having the same issue. He hadn't remembered trashing his room so much before they left... but maybe. He looked in the yard, Velma was sitting in the lawn with Scooby. As he tossed some clothes into his hamper, he thought about opening the window and howling, just to see if she could control that urge. He opened it, but stopped, something smelt different. Familiar, but out of place. Almost like a sugary smell... bubblegum... but he didn't remember having any in his room. He saw movement in the yard, and saw Velma stand up and sniff the air... she smelt it too. He laughed, she looked cute when her nose wiggled. He shook his head and headed downstairs... the smell was still there, but less potent. He blindly sniffed, closing his eyes, letting the smell become stronger. He could hear Daphne and Fred talking in the living room. The screen door slide open, and the bubblegum smell picked up, and suddenly his nose bumped into another nose.

"Shaggy?" Velma's eyes shot open.

"Like, sorry Velma. I smelt.."

"Bubblegum... yeah. I picked it up in the lawn." said Velma, rubbing her nose as they backed away, she half smiled.

"If you two are done nuzzling, care on filling us in on why you three are sniffing everything?" asked Fred, Daphne shoved her camera back in her purse and looked at the ground.

"Eww... Scooby. You have snot trails on the carpet." said Daphne.

"Rhat Ras Rhelma." said Scooby, quickly pointing.

"It was not!" said Velma, she shook her head, "All three of us picked up something that smelt odd."

"Like what?" asked Fred, walking over to where they stood sniffing the banister most.

"Like, can't you smell that man?" asked Shaggy.

"No I... can?" said Fred, he smelt it.. not as strong, but he could smell something sweet.

"It was stronger in my room, come on." said Shaggy, they headed up the stairs.

"Ew," said Daphne, "It's that cheap bubblegum cotton candy perfume."

"What?" asked Shaggy and Fred.

"Reah." said Scooby, sniffing it too the hamper that Shaggy'd been filling, he knocked it over.

Daphne picked up one of Shaggy's red t-shirts that he rarely he wore. A large hole was cut from it. It was apparent to all of them that whoever the spell caster was had returned for a little more backup for their voodoo doll. Daphne grabbed Velma's arm indicating to Shaggy's clock, Shaggy waved her off when she indicated him to follow. It was no use, he knew that it would be completely useless to try. Shaggy thought he was alone when he collapsed on his bed, but he heard a cough come from the door, where Fred stood.

"Shag, can I ask you something?" asked Fred from the the wall, keeping his distance.

"Shoot." said Shaggy, glad Fred wasn't in close smelling range.

"What do you see when you black out?" asked Fred.

"What?" asked Shaggy, he hadn't expected this.

"I read some of Velma's book and I think that the best way too control your thoughts about eating us, is too talk about it." said Fred with a confident smirk, "That's what I learned in Psychology in High School."

"Ohm.. well like, I guess its worth a shot." said Shaggy.

"So... Velma?" asked Fred, off handedly sitting in Shaggy's desk chair.

".... Daphne sent you." said Shaggy, with a low growl.

"No... kinda... Fine." sighed Fred, "Me."

"I don't know..." Shaggy said, but Fred let out a cough, "Like man... I feel sick for thinking it... and... urg... Okay, for any of you guys, the scents trigger certain aspects. Because of the timing.. Velma... her smell is like... WAY different.... I think you know from the jet."

"Yeah, I just wanted you to verify it." said Fred, smugly.

".... like, anyways." said Shaggy giving Fred a dirty look, "Well the rest of you.... you know when your hungry and you don't know why?"

"Yeah."

"It's like that man, but than your stomach starts to hurt and twist. Then I smell it... like a copper and salt... but like, not blood at first... just salty. Than the images come... and man are they horrible, they make me physically sick... example, the van. Then I black out, and the next thing I know I'm in mid-ponce or something... or in a trash can. Like, the first time I was a werewolf, it only lasted the first few hours, and like totally phased in and out in a controllable amount... but now... now I can taste the blood... the salt... the copper... Than the images, like man, the running. I feel the adrenalin pumping... like I'm there... and then... the tearing.. and the" Shaggy trailed off, Fred's brow rose.

"And?" Fred was nervous, Shaggy was staring at the ceiling in a daze, "Shag?"

".." Shaggy was breathing heavy, Fred slowly got up and slid to the door, watching Shaggy's eyes.

Scooby stood next to the now human Velma as Daphne put the spell book on the counter. He smelt panic of blood pressures upstairs. He shot up and looked up the steps, now realizing that Fred had stayed upstairs with an unstable werewolf. They heard a yell, but before any of them could move, Fred was running down the steps. At first they where all confsued, until Shaggy landed on the wooden stair beam with amazing agility, letting out a loud howl.

"MOMMY!" yelled Fred, running passed them, as Shaggy lept to the couch with ease and ran after him, hitting walls like a spider and knocking pictures down.

"What should we do?" asked Daphne, as they watched them run to the kitchen.

"Keep them inside. If they get outside. Fred's done for." said Velma, as they ran after them.

"FRED! STAY INSIDE!" yelled Daphne.

"WHAT!? AHHHH!" Fred did as told and doubled back around, sliding under a flying werewolf and booking it towards the girls.

Daphne had grabbed an umbrella and Velma held a whiffle bat from the random box they kept near the doorway. Both swung as Fred dove under them, but they missed Shaggy, who lept over it, pouncing on Fred as they rocketed towards the couch. Daphne screamed, Scooby whimpered, as the two men went out of view. Their was a tearing sound and Shaggy jumped up with a pillow in his mouth laughing.

"I-I h.. ha..hate you." said Fred, still laying on the ground, panting.

"I had too... actually.. like I think your method worked.. but I wasn't giving you the satisfaction." said Shaggy, turning on the television.

"I really hate you, Shag." said Fred, standing up and clutching his chest, "I thought you where going to eat me.

"Nah... but it was tempting when I pined you. Like, nice swings by the way." he looked at the girls, both fuming, Scooby growled in annoyance.

"Sorry." chuckled Shaggy, _'Though it was dangerous and stupid...'_

----

Later that evening Shaggy walked up the stairs, eager to try and get some sleep, his tail was limp. Fred was still mad at him, but everyone else had moved on. Fred would be okay by tomorrow.. hopefully. He had to admit though, in a sick twisted way, it'd been fun... very fun. He heard a crash from Velma's room and spun around, the door was half open. Velma had dropped a pile of books onto the floor.

"Crud." she began to pick them up and put them in a tote she kept under her bed.

"Velma, you need help?" asked Shaggy, causing her to jump.

"Uh... I guess. So long as you don't eat me," she joked with a smile.

_'I wouldn't kill you..I'd....' _Shaggy stopped his thoughts before they got carried away.

He walked into her room and put the books in the tote... he froze and looked at the cover of one... a werewolf book, a story... not a guide. He was about to read the back when Velma took it and tossed in the tote. He snorted, Velma's secret obsession ... oh the unjust irony. He caught the title of a couple, I_ love Night Play by Sherrilyn Kenyon, Wolf at the Door by Christine Warren_ and one that looked like... he'd look it up later.

"You have a lot of books on monster's like me.." he mumbled, her book fell from her hand.

"Your not a monster..." she looked upset as she put another book in the tote.

He rolled his eyes, her hand touched his in a reassuring manor as she stood up... the smell hit him. Shaggy snapped out of it again, his eyes adjusted to what was going on. His clawed hand was holding wrists, as his other was pinning something to the wall. He could hear heavy breathing, most likely out of fear. His urges had returned, he let the wrists go and backed away. He was nearly hyperventilating... he'd almost... as he hit the wall, Velma looked at him, bruises where already forming on her wrists, but otherwise she just looked deshevled. Shaggy could feel his heart aching, and the salty liquid begin to run down his fur. What if he hadn't broken out soon enough, would he had snapped into a horror scene? Shaggy ran to the door, the woods wheren't far from the house, just a few yards and he'd be scott free, and it was dark enough. But he needed to leave... he'd nearly .... Velma was looking at him, her eyes unreadable.. her scent unbalanced. He yanked the door open, but even with his fast speed his hearing made him halt.

"Shaggy, No!" Velma was halfway towards him, her face looked concerned.

"No? Velma... I have to go. Like, I could have... I could have..." his eyes burned.

"But you didn't.... now stop." said Velma, as Shaggy turned the doorknob.

"What if it happens again and I can't stop.... what if I attack you...." his voice was hallow, even in his ears.

"Shaggy. Stop it okay. You have more control than you think. Before it was your name that was triggering you to shift back, but you did it on your own this time." Velma walking towards him, her scent radiating.

"I don't think I should be by any of you.... especially you Velma.... your scent... its making the monster inside match the outside." Shaggy backed closer to the door.

"I'm not going to repeat myself. You are not a monster... your just... fuzzy." Velma was advancing on him.

"You say this now, but like, it'll be different if we can't find a way to change me back." Shaggy avoided her eyes, he didn't want to see her mind cringe in disgust at the idea.

"First of all, we'll find a way to change you back. Second, no. You could have a squid head and tentacles for arms and my opinion of you not being a monster wouldn't change." he was cornered now.

"Like, Don't lie Velms, its not like you." said Shaggy, still avoiding her eyes, images flashing in his head, they stopped as her hand touched his face, he looked at her.

"Your my best friend, and I love you. I would never lie to you..." she pulled him down to her level and kissed his black nose.

"Thanks Velma," Shaggy reluctantly smiled, a part of him wanting to believe her words, the other still not trusting them.

That night Shaggy thought about her words, if he could control himself... could he live like this? He thought back to the monster races, what would have been different had they been with him. Fred would have rode with him, simply because he was another racer. Daphne and Velma would have rigged up controls like Googie. Would he'd have won? If he hadn't at least he'd have them. As he looked out his window, it clicked. He shot up.... no way... but that was the only explanation.

**TBC**

Sooo... hmmm YAY! One chapter left :D OOo Random question!!! What if you where a human who got turned into a vampire and found out your lover was a werewolf... oh what now?


	7. Drive Me Crazy

**NOTICE:: **It might take a little bit till I get the next new story on Scooby-Doo and the Christmas Yeti.. due to the fact I start my new job next week. So I work from 6 am till 3pm, than from 5pm to 10pm. I will try my hardest.

**NOTICE:: **Scoobyfan1, go right on ahead.

**Chapter 7**

**Drive Me Crazy**

Shaggy sprinted into Fred's room first since it was across the hall. He sent a confused Scooby to get the girls, not trusting himself with Velma at the moment. He flung the door open and ran towards Fred, who'd shot up at the bang of the door. Shaggy had already landed right in front of him before he even had time to make a noise or move. Fred's eyes where clamped shut as if trying to avoid a very bad dream.

"Shag?" he asked.

"Fred... are you okay? Like man, come on.... I think I figured out who it is." said Shaggy, yanking Fred out of bed and dragging him to the hall.

"What's going on?" asked Daphne, Velma, and Scooby met in the hall.

"Like, I think I got it." said Shaggy, letting go of Fred, "It's the only other person who knows about all of this."

"R'Scrappy?" asked Scooby.

"No..." said Shaggy, "Scoob, who knew about this, wears perfume, and last time I checked, was furious at me?"

"...... Roogie?" asked Scooby, eyes wide.

"Sugey?" asked Velma.

"No... my ex-girlfriend, Googie. Like man, she knew everything about... she was there. We broke up a few months later." said Shaggy.

"You have more girl problems than a girl..." said Fred with a yawn.

".... Sadly. But like, its had to be. She's the only one..." Shaggy was cut off.

"Yeah and she did say she hated you after that." said Daphne with a nod.

"She did?" asked Shaggy.

"Yeah, I remember it because it was the same day as the first cheer practice. I was taking some photos for Fred's mom at his practice. I had just broken my new camera and I was majorly annoyed. She was whining to her friend with the red hair." said Daphne, casually.

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?" asked Fred.

"Because it was like what seven years ago. I also had no idea about the werewolf thing, or the fact she knew.... before us..." Daphne and the rest gave Shaggy a glare.

"I thought she got engaged?" asked Velma.

"Twice... she broke it off.." said Daphne.

"Girls we don't have time for gossip, we have to go to Googie's house.. see IF she's got the doll and get this reversed." said Fred.

"After that I read about this protection charm... and we are SO using it on Shaggy." said Daphne.

"You... where looking for protection.. for me?" asked Shaggy.

He'd thought it had been for them... not him. They quickly changed and jumped into the van, it was shortly after one as they drove. Googie lived outside of Coolsville, a good distance away. Shaggy was reading the protection section of the spell book, where Daphne had circled the spell, his name written above it. He felt horrible... for more than one reason. The first being his lack of confidence from his friends.. the second for not telling them earlier so they could have protected themselves... and, as Fred looked back at him, for not telling them about this sooner... even if they hadn't believed him at the time. Because just because you think your done with the past... doesn't mean your past is ever done with you.

"Shag?" Velma's voice cut through his thoughts as he glared at his hands.

"Hmm?" he looked up, her dark eyes not far from hers, he felt his spine coil.

"What's wrong?" she sat next to him, he stopped breathing, she blushed, "It's okay... ohm that's done with."

"Good." he breathed, but she still smelt different than the others to him.

"So?"

"Like, I just feel stupid for all of this." he grumbled.

"Don't... you couldn't have seen any of this coming...."

"And I didn't tell any of you about what was going on in my head." said Shaggy.

"I think it was better that way," said Velma, "Besides, we're not out of the woods yet."

"Like, nice choice of expression." said Shaggy as they entered a wooded road, "Yeah, your right... I mean even if she did cast the spell, like doesn't mean she'll admit it."

"For that, I have an idea." said Velma, with a smile.

In no less than six minutes longer, they arrived near a stone driveway. A small one story house at the end. The van drove up, but they stopped, deciding to walk the rest for safety purposes. Scooby thought it was one of their better idea, even though he didn't like this idea at first. The door opened, and a fairly pretty blonde stood there. Her eyes flickered with shock at seeing Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Scooby standing there... eyes solum and guant... oh it had taken sometime.

"Googie?" asked Daphne, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah?" asked Googie her head tilted.

"Ohm, we have some terrible news." said Fred, with a deep sigh, as he pulled a piece of paper out of his jacket, "It's about Shaggy..."

"Rogers?" asked Googie, her face seemed questioning.

Shaggy opened the window gingerly, landing effortlessly on the carpet. He needed to find it... but where would it be kept. He thought back to when they'd dated... she'd kept a box of everything they did in her closet... maybe. This was her room, he looked, but he couldn't find it. He didn't want to scope out her whole house, he didn't know how long his friends could fake his suicide. He stopped as the moon light caught some photos. Pictures of Googie with other men, but none more frequent than him. He froze... each picture had a single picture of the guy laid in front of it. And tied or bound to each was a different colored ribbon... no torn cloth... a red one tied to Shaggy's in a neat bow over his eyes. There was no dolls, there was pictures. The gang was on the other side of the house.. he flipped on the light... and froze. Dozens of pictures filled the space on the small room. Each held ribbons... some pictures had X's across them and the ribbon removed.... it was official this was WAY more than he'd expected. Torn and singed pages made together a spell book that lay on her bed. He turned off the light, they where going to play his way now.

Googie walked back into the house, moved towards the back of the house. She was upset.... why hadn't he come back to her... why didn't any of them figure it out... or if they did... they ran. She heard something behind her, but there was nothing there. She entered her room, a large red marker in hand. As she turned on the lights... she froze.... her pictures... all of them... where gone. Her spell book was gone. The window open as the wind blew through.

"Hey Googie?" came a voice behind her, she screamed.

Shaggy had popped out of the closet and stood casually with a smirk, which looked rather menacing in his werewolf form. Her expression went from horror to a confident smile. She held out her hand waiting for him to give the pictures back. He shook his head and took a step towards her.

"Shaggy, stop playing around. Give me them back and I'll fix this." she smiled.

"No... I like it." said Shaggy, his mind trying to catch up with his words, he was going to try a scare tactic, "I can get away with a lot of things this way. Killing, biting, maiming.. and no one thinks its Shaggy Rogers. Especially after the lovely note I left my friends."

"You wouldn't." said Googie with a calm flirty smile, though her scent betrayed her. Fear.

"I would." said Shaggy, "Now care explaining why?"

"Why?" her tone snapped, the fear vanished, Shaggy felt a little side-swiped, "Why?! Your kidding right? You left me like some cheap used of play toy. Because of you, I can't even have a decent relationship..."

"Like, your joking right. Me? Your the one who cheated on me with REDD HERRING! That's why we broke up." Shaggy clamped a hand over his mouth, he was growling.

"Don't you growl at me." said Googie, hands on hips, "I forgot how annoying your werewolf side was."

"Your the one who turned me into one." said Shaggy, crossing his arms.

"I turned you into a werewolf so you'd have to come back." Googie said proudly.

"... You lost me.... Like, I ruined your life... so... so you want me back?"asked Shaggy, "Have you like totally lost it!"

Scooby sat in the back of the van looking out the window. They'd parked by the trees, there was no sight of Shaggy. It was taking far too long. They had only been able to delay Googie for a short while, Shaggy'd been in the house for over twenty minutes now. They looked out the front window nervously.

"Oh my gosh, what if he snapped?" said Daphne, covering her mouth.

"Let's hope not." said Fred, rolling down the window.

"Maybe we should go knock and see what's going on." suggested Daphne.

"Yeah. Hey Googie, I know we just said he's dead, but can you please tell us if he's in your house... I think she might call the cops." said Velma, "Or a psych ward."

"What are you guys, like watching?" asked Shaggy, eating a candy-bar.

"Waiting for your werewolf self to get back in the van." said Fred, his eyes shot open, "Shaggy, your human again?!"

"Yeah.... we talked it out." said Shaggy, with a confident smile.

"How long have you been in the van?" asked Velma.

"Ohm... around the time Daphne suggested knocking on the door." said Shaggy, sitting back in his seat.

"Well that's good. Now we can go home." said Daphne.

"We're still using that charm thing." said Velma, giving Shaggy's arm a squeeze.

"What is it exactly?" asked Shaggy as Fred started up the van.

"It's like a series of strings tied together with a bead, but if you break one it allows some sort of transition to do with the original curse... for like fifteen minutes." said Velma.

"Huh... I can have werewolf moments under control... for fifteen minutes... that sound like, like a total fun Halloween costume.." said Shaggy with a chuckle.

"Your going to use it for evil aren't you?" whispered Velma.

"Reah, re ris," the three laughed, causing Fred to grimace.

Inside Googie's house she sat tied to a chair...... but that's another story.

**THE END**

Sorry for the bad ending, lol.


End file.
